


Patched Up

by juniperallura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: When Nico gets injured during Capture the Flag, Will is there to patch him up





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Solangelo, something cute and absolutely pointless for a friend- enjoy!

His vision swam. For awhile it was all darkness; then shadows and odd colored lights began to swirl around one another. It started to feel a bit like his dreams, figures living and dead fading in and out of focus, except there was a painful kind of warmth coming from somewhere. The feeling became sharper as his vision became clearer. Soon another figure began to emerge, one that appeared to come from a place very different than the realm his usual visions inhabited. No, this one seemed to be radiating light, not slipping out of the murky shadows. The growing pain, which he could now identify as coming from his left shoulder, was blurring his sight just as he was starting to get it back. Slowly, more light illuminated the figure. He was definitely not a visitor from Hades— in fact, he looked like an angel. Blonde, blue-eyed, shining. Like he had come to life from some Italian fresco.

“- _Nico_ , can you hear me?”

With a jolt and a flash of searing pain, Nico was pulled back into consciousness. He was lying down. When he looked to his left he saw the ripped remnants of his t-shirt sleeve and something dark and red covering his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Will’s face looming over him, a yet unreadable mix of emotions flashing in his eyes.

“What- what happened…” Nico mumbled. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder flared up and he laid back against the cot with an uneven breath.

“We just pulled an arrow out of your shoulder,” Will said with pursed lips, “It looks worse than it is. I already stopped most of the bleeding, but- here, eat this. Slowly.” He cupped one hand around the back of Nico’s head, helping to tilt it forward as he gingerly fed him a piece of ambrosia. 

As soon as the godly food hit his tongue Nico felt his senses returning. A glowing warmth surged in his shoulder- and he didn’t miss the softness of Will’s finger as it brushed against his lip. His memory came back to him, too, a glimpse of forest and water and someone up in the trees. “I was- in the woods-”

“Yep.” Will pushed Nico’s bangs gently from his forehead before reaching for a bowl of some herb-y looking paste. He ignored Nico’s wincing as he dabbed it on the wound, continuing in a tone somewhere between amused and annoyed, “You know you’re the first camper to get injured- like,  _really_ injured- during Capture the Flag since Clarisse got  _Lamer_. And- of course- it was when I didn’t sit out to medic. Your team still won. Mine’s mad at me, a little.” He set down the bowl and cleaned his hands, his face softening as he met Nico’s eyes. “Feel any better?”

Nico shifted his shoulder gently, nodding when the movement only elicted a dull ache. He met his boyfriend’s gaze with a tentative smile. “Thanks- and…I’m sorry.”

Will raised a brow. “For getting shot? Yeah, you should be.”

“And for making you worry,” Nico offered, reaching to entwine his fingers with Will’s.

“It’s okay,” he said, squeezing Nico’s hand gently. He opened his mouth but paused, his brow knitting. After a second he asked, “But- I mean, what happened out there? I saw you get hit, and I’ve never seen you freeze like that. I thought you’d dive out of the way, or shadow jump, or something, but you looked like- well, like you’d seen a ghost.”

Nico’s mouth opened and closed silently, his eyes dropping from Will’s as a conspicuous flush crept over his face. “It was nothing,” he murmured.

“ _Nico_.”

Nico sighed, still unable to meet Will’s eyes as he grumbled, “Not a ghost. I saw  _you._ And you had your armor on, and you had your bow, and you were leading your cabin all Son-of-Apollo, and there was  _moonlight—_ and I got- distracted-”

“Di immortales,” Will breathed. Were Nico in better condition he probably would have jumped full onto his lap; but, things being what they were, he settled for grabbing the sides of Nico’s face and pulling him into a long, deep kiss. When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Will met his dark eyes and said, “You’re an idiot, di Angelo. A day’s bed rest, no shadow jumping or Underworld-y stuff for two days. Doctor’s orders. Got it?”

Nico gave him a crooked smile, pecking another soft kiss to his lips. “Got it, doc.”


End file.
